


3,000

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Morgan is Darcy Lewis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: She's going to meet her father soon.





	3,000

It doesn't take much convincing on her part to get Jane to agree to go to work with Stark Industries, in fact Morgan has barely finished reading the actual letter that Pepper Potts sent them before Jane is dashing around and throwing her things together.

Morgan watches amused and then has to trace her thumb over the handwritten signature at the bottom.

The loops and calligraphy of it are both familiar and foreign, one would have expected the signature to be her mother's since it had clearly been her words in the invite but it was her father's signature that ended the letter of welcome.

Morgan remembered her father teaching her to write her name before..., before he died and sometime, when she was all alone and her candles were burning from her attempts at meditation, Uncle Hulk had tried to teach her but she never had been very good at sitting still, 'just like Tony,' Uncle Hulk would chuckle, 'he never could meditate either, he'd fall asleep if he sat still that long.', Morgan world trail a pen across paper, her letters just as loopy and messy as the man who had taught her her letters, she'd write out her real name all over the page, little Arc reacter drawn out in place of the O in her name.

She had to burn the papers to ash when she was done, she couldn't risk keeping them.

She misses her father with such a starkness that she gasps and tears fill her eyes, fingers tightening on the letter, crumpling it in her grip. She's glad that Jane is too excited to see Uncle Thor and trying, failing really, to organize her things by whether they can be shipped or need to come with them.

She's going to meet him, after all this time, she was finally about to meet her father for the first time since she was five years old.

Morgan forced herself to breath, but he wasn't her father was he? Just like she had had to remind herself that Thor wasn't her Uncle in New Mexico, not that it had been too hard, her Uncle Thor was soft around the middle and Mew-mew was destroyed, and this Thor kept his beard short and his hair loose around his face, whereas her Uncle Thor had always let her braid his hair as soon as he landed and kept them in untill he left.

No, she wasn't meeting her father in two days, her father had died years ago when she was small, he died to protect Earth and so many other worlds, he died to protect her mother and he died to protect Morgan. So no, the man she was soon to meet was not her father, but in another life he had been.

And she breathed out and smiled as she walked over to help Jane pack, tucking the letter in her coat pocket.

She couldn't wait to meet Tony Stark and she knew that no matter who he was now, she loved him, 3,000.

\---

A/n: i did not intend to have that be the last line but it fit for this piece and i am sure some of you are crying and i'd apologize but i'm not sorry.

Morgan is trying to reconcile that fact that it's possible that her sending the info about Bucky will mean that Tony never ends up becoming the person he was in Endgame. Because she sent them all the info, there's no secret about him killing Tony's parents but Tony realizes that Steve would absolutely run headlong into a trap for this man because the moment Tony showed Bucky's face on the screen he saw the man his father always talked about just breakdown into freaking sobs before gathering himself ten minutes later and started making a very stupid and dangerous plan.

She may have also written herself out of existance in this timeline because she changed Bucky's rescue and her parents might stay together because once they rescued Bucky Tony refused to just let them all go their own ways, offering his expertise in making Bucky a new arm and a trusted therapist for him to start recovery. And Steve wasn't going to leave Bucky, not again.

So next fic will probably be the Tower arrival and all the Avengers plus Bucky living at the Tower, except Clint who everyone thinks hangs out in the vents but is actually at home with his family, Natasha totally preserves this illusion, plus it amuses her that they all think she randomly appears and disappears at will.

Especially when sometimes she sneaks off to visit her Barton babies and it's actually Clint in the vents.

So there's my long A/n and thoughts for this au.

I hope you're enjoying it and feel free to offer suggestions on what you want to happen or interactions, i can't guarantee i'll do something with it but you never know.


End file.
